Say Goodbye
by Miyu-Tiggress
Summary: It’s the last few days on earth that Miyu and Larva will spend together. COMPLETE
1. Beltane

Note: This is my prequel thingy to _Flame of the Guardian's Soul_. So yeah...enjoy!   
Summery: It's the last few days on earth that Miyu and Larva will spend together.

Say Goodbye   
Chapter One   
Beltane 

Miyu sat atop the torri gate that over looked the city with a smile on her face. She could feel a good energy emerging from this city, there where no shinma here. Finally she could stay in one place for a while without the threat of the shinma. She was so sick of the constant fighting that the Shinma had brought upon her.

Larva appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently, "It will snow soon, Miyu. Perhaps we should go inside so we don't get wet?"

Miyu smiled even more at how gently Larva always was to her, "Yes, we should." She stood up and looked at him. Somehow he seemed different. But she couldn't tell how or what it was, she didn't want to ask because he didn't seem troubled therefore it wasn't her business. She and Larva walked back to their little cabin they had chosen to live in that was on the opposite side of town.

As they walked the snow began to fall ever so lightly around them. Miyu looked up and watched the snowfall from the gray clouds above. It was cold against her face, yet it felt light the snow wanted to tickle her. She glanced over at Larva; he was holding a hand out slightly as if he could catch the snow like it was tiny feathers falling from heaven.

When they got to the cabin, Miyu was surprised to see that Shiina had fallen asleep on the old rocking chair. _That rabbit is so cute when it sleeps_, she thought. Smiling, she looked up to Larva and put her finger to her lips. He nodded in understanding and they quietly slipped past Shiina and into what used to be a kitchen.

"Oh, snow is seeking in threw the roof," Miyu whispered as she walked to the counter beside the old rusty sink, carefully picked up some buckets, she and Larva had found the night before. Larva took a few of the buckets from her and together they went threw the cabin and laid the buckets in every place where the water from the snow. Soon old buckets consumed the hallway. Miyu looked around the room Larva had chosen to stay in while they took up residents at this cabin, "It looks like we're stuck in your room until the storm ends Larva."

Larva smiled for a moment and nodded gently, "It would seem so," he gazed at her with contentment. Miyu felt something about him had changed that night, for the good surly but it was odd. Then she remembered something, he acted like this once every year, it was always on the first of May.

"Larva," she began, "Is it just my imagination or do you always act a bit odd on the first of May?" By the look on his face she could see she had caught him off-guard.

It took him a few minutes to answer, "It's not just you, Miyu. It's something that happens to most Western Shinma. It goes back to ancient times when most Shinma where considered witches or sorcerers by the humans. It's a fertility festival called Beltane," he paused.

Miyu looked at him, she could tell he didn't know if she was ready to hear something like this or not, "Beltane?" She started, "What can you tell me about that?"

Again he paused, but she could tell it was uncomfortable, yet he said, "It is derived from a Pagan celebration. It's when a man and a woman will go have a..." another pause, "a sexual intercourse and do so in the image of a God and Goddess for that one night. The cause is that the God impregnates the Goddess and thus she gives birth to the new God come summer time."

Now Miyu did feel uncomfortable, "And...have you participated in such a ceremony?" She asked carefully.

Larva said nothing.

Miyu sighed gently, "I do not ask to be noise Larva," she said at last breaking the silence. "I asked because you seem to know quite a bit about this Pagan Celebration, Beltane," when he still did not speak she again spoke, "If I over stepped a boundary Larva, then please tell me."

"You didn't over step anything Miyu," He said at last. "I just don't know how you would take all of this."

"I don't know either," She replied. "But curiosity still gets the better of me sometimes."

He nodded, "I understand." Larva walked over and stood before Miyu, "I never participated in the celebration of Beltane. Though I was tempted more than once."

_Thank the gods_, Miyu thought. "If you've been to the celebration, could you tell me hat it's like?"

_I do not think you need to know_, Larva thought. He wasn't sure if Miyu really needed all this information on a celebration that had nothing to do with her people. But he too had been curious about Beltane as a child, "It's very interesting...people dress up in old fashion cloths like what you would see the Druids or Celts wear. Only with a bit of a twist," he paused, "the women don't wear shirts half the time."

Miyu blinked, "They dance in the nude?"

"In a way yes." Larva answered.

It was then that Shiina hopped onto Larva's head, "It sounds like that must have been on _hell_ of a party!" The little rabbit said.

Larva looked up at Shiina with a hint of annoyance on his face, Miyu on the other hand covered her mouth with a slight giggle.

Larva took Shiina off his head, "Yes I suppose you could say that."

Shiina chuckled, "Sorry I hope I didn't interrupt the story?"

"No Shiina," Larva replied, "You did not. But I do believe it is time for us to sleep."

"Yes." Miyu said, "We are going to visit Yui in the morning, we must be rested for our long journey to her lake."


	2. The Sweet Kiss

AN: Whoa… first my devoted BlueDragonGirl1 tells me what she thinks, next thing I know two new people talk to me! ::hugs them:: Seriously when people review my stories I want to write more, speaking of which, why hasn't anyone said anything to me about Red Rivers or Control? Do you people hate them that much? It makes me sad. It really does. But that's enough of my rant, and this chapter is a bit limy. No I'm not turning this into a full-blown lemon, that's being saved for Flame of the Guardian's Soul. 

Btw, the poem is by me, you steal it **I kill you**! I've named the poem, _Images_. Part of it at the beginning and the rest at the end.

Say Goodbye  
Chapter Two  
The Sweet Kiss 

_A wither the rose kissed in the mist where the cold wind blows_

_Tangled in tears and the vale of dark passion_

_An Angel's kiss may make your troubles disappear_

_The Demons intentions are all but too clear_

_Alone in time and tears forgotten with in the years_

_A long night of quiet screams can stop dreams_

_Pry your eyes from under a rose for only a few knows_

_Demons cry day and night so I shall hid from their sight_

_Swallowed in a midnight bliss paint me an image of your sweet kiss_

Weeks had passed by since the night of Beltane, and Miyu still couldn't get the image out of her mind of the way Larva had looked at her that night. It was like a look of loving lust, but are Shinma capable of love? For that matter, was she? Yes in a way, Miyu felt a love for humans. For they only wanted the simple things in their short life. She loved Shiina and how the cute pink rabbit always seemed to bring happiness to her and Larva when they where down.

And she had a deep love for Larva. _But is it real love?_ She wondered. Larva had always been there for her; it was he that woke her blood after all. Her protector had saved her life. But Larva had made many sacrifices for her as well. It was he who sent his best friend, Lemures, to the Dark. It was he who had stayed with her instead of returning to Europe. And it was Larva who had taken the life of his mentor and father figure, Pazusu. Miyu did love Larva, with a deep passion.

_But does he love me?_ She thought as she closed her eyes. At that moment she felt Larva's arms wrap around her, he felt warm. Miyu felt herself melt against him.

The wind was blowing from the north that day giving a ray of hope for a break from the long and excruciating heat wave the city had over the last two weeks. Miyu was sitting on the roof of the graveyard's Care Taker house, the wind blowing her hair about as if it was playing with it. Shiina was sound asleep on her lap, and Larva was at her side. As the night drew on, Larva thought it was time Miyu should get some rest. When he glanced down at her he was surprised to see she was smiling softly at the city.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight, Miyu." He said softly.

Her smile grew, "I was thinking of my mother," she said. "The last night I spent with her the wind was blowing like this." Her smile then faded into a sad frown, "I miss her."

He looked down at her, he remembered that night from 20 years ago. Miyu's blood had awoken thanks to him and she had killed her own mother. That memory had been used against her many times, "Miyu," he began but she cut him off.

"No Larva," she said, "I would rather not talk about the past," her eyes closed and he knew she was trying not to cry.

She needed rest and he knew it, Larva bent down and picked Miyu up in his arms. He had surprised her so he explained, "You are tired Miyu, I can tell. You should get some rest." She nodded reluctantly yet she knew he was right.

She had opened the portal to the Crimson Realm and Larva had walked in, still carrying her in his arms, even with Shiina sound asleep on her lap. When he stopped she floated into the air with Shiina in on arm. She placed the Cute Beast on a tree branch softly and floated back down to face Larva. He looked down at her expecting her to ask for his blood, she had not fed for a while. But instead she surprised him.

"Larva," she began, "Are you happy here?"

He blinked, "What do you mean, Miyu?"

"I mean what I said, are you happy here?" She looked at him with the question burning in her eyes, "It's just that when Garlin came here for you that first time I thought I might actually lose you. And then when your kin came for you again two years ago and did, whatever they did to you, you just seemed more at peace." She looked down, "Ever since that event I had been curious about whether you have been happy here in Japan…with me."

He was confused, she had never asked him this question before. He thought something was wrong for her to question his happiness. Reaching up and taking his mask off, he spoke, "Miyu I am happy here in Japan with you." She looked up at him and he placed his free hand under her chin so he could make perfect eye contact. "I was happy to see my kin, but I stay here in Japan with you because--"

Miyu cut him short again, "Because you are the one who shall take my life."

"No," he said shaking his head, "That's not why. I stay with you because I care about you Miyu." He saw he had caught her off guard with that answer, "You mean a lot to me. You know more about me than anyone elts ever did, even Pasazu. I have watched over you as the centuries have past and I have come to love you very much," he kisses her forehead, "I am happy here Miyu."

She looked as though she could cry tears of joy, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist softly, he had nothing to hide from her, and he never did. He had spoken the truth. They stayed like this for a long while, just holding onto one another, until Miyu broke the silence, "I love you Larva."

"I love you too Miyu," He said smoothly. With that he bent down to her face and kissed her lips softly and pulled back just as quickly as he had done it.

Miyu starred at him feeling the blood rise in her cheeks. Larva had just kissed her. Was she dreaming? To be sure she wasn't, Miyu leaned over to Larva and kissed him just as gently as he had her.

Larva kissed her back gently as he lifted a hand to her face, stroking her cheek lightly. He heard and felt Miyu say 'I love you' against his lips. He felt her face, and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. He pushed his tongue through her lips and began to explore the inside of Miyu's mouth. His tongue went around her fangs and gums. He touched the roof of her mouth with his tongue, and then felt her tongue start to move with his.

She parted the kiss as she began to kiss his neck gently as her hands felt his strong body. She had never noticed how strong he was under his robes. He had taken the ribbon from her hair so it lay across her back, she could feel his hands running over her scalp and down her back. His lips where on her neck then kissing her softly and sending chills of delight down her back. She arced her form to his and kissed his cheek lightly.

_How is it that he can make me feel this way by simply touching me?_ She thought.

Larva pulled himself from Miyu's soft neck and set a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. They kissed for a long time as their hand explored each other. Miyu was the first woman Larva had ever touched like this. He finally broke the kiss, making Miyu moan lightly, as he started down the nape of her neck. Then his hands felt her firm breasts and caressed her nipples gently, feeling them become hard to his touch, causing her to gasp and slightly buckle against him.

Miyu's hands found their way to his groin, she heard the groan in his throat as she stroked his inner thighs. She blinked when she realized they were in Larva's room, on his bed. _Of course one doesn't make love on a roof in the middle of a graveyard_, she thought, but her mind was cut short when she felt her kimono slipping down her shoulders. And closing her eyes she felt his lips on her breasts kissing her softly, she leaned her head back and moaned lightly.

Larva twitched as the rays of the sun hit his still closed eyes. Was it really morning already? He opened his eyes and found that it was. Turning his head to the right he found Miyu by his side sleeping peacefully. A smile came across his face as he remembered the event that happened between the two of them only a few hours ago. It had been his first time, and it was no secret that Miyu had never done this. Yet it seemed that she still knew how to set him off and dive deeper into her love. He guessed that during the day, when he wasn't with her, she had watched other couples longingly and studied their movements.

Turning on his side the stroked her bangs from her face and kissed her cheek lightly, causing her to stir a bit but not enough to wake her. Miyu belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her. They where not only bound by blood but by something stronger, love. A bound that strong would not be broken nor taken without one hell of a fight. Larva would give his life for Miyu at any given time. Or give into her desires at any time all she would have to do is ask it of him, and he would gladly please her. Slowly he closed his eyes and sleep took him once again.

_Paint it in blood and frame it on our wall_

_For I shall like to look at it as I fall_

_Then all I shall see is your kiss_

For you shall be the one thing that I miss 


	3. Everything I have gained, I loose

**Say Goodbye**  
Chapter Three  
Everything I have gained, I loose

Ever since that night Miyu and Larva had become even more than lovers. Shiina thought one might consider them married, which in his mind wouldn't be bad. Though he had been curious about the possibility Ranka had brought up a few weeks ago that Miyu may get pregnant. _Can a vampire even get pregnant?_ He knew Miyu's father had been Guardian before her and in truth he had heard that male vampires could father children but he had never heard of a female vampire doing so. _All this thinking is making my head spin_, he thought as he sat on the porch of the small cottage.

"Shiina," Miyu called from behind. He turned to see her wearing a long white kimono with a red sash a smile on her face. "Please come here, I had a secret to tell you."

He hopped onto her shoulder, "If it's about going to see Yui then I already know." He grinned.

"How could you know that? Your sight is not so advanced is it?" She asked as she began to stroke the fur along his ear.

Leaning into her touch he said, "No. I heard you and Larva talking about it, among other things."

Miyu could not hide the blush that she knew must have appeared on her cheeks, "Well we shall leave soon. Ranka and Ichiro will be meeting us there."

"Wow I haven't seen them in a long time. And Ichiro owes me five bucks!" Shiina said crossly.

Miyu blinked, "Shiina just what will you do with five dollars?"

He shrugged, "Give it to you so you can get something pretty for Yui. I don't know, maybe Yui can get you something for a day like this."

The blood ran into Miyu's cheeks, "Shiina…I doubt that would be possible. It would only in danger Larva and put me is a bad situation. We cannot risk that."

"You mean you wont risk that Miyu. For crying out loud you are in love with him!"

"Shiina," she had a warning tone in her voice, "Please not now. Larva is almost ready and then we shall be on our way. I do not want us to be cross in front of Yui. You know how that makes her so upset."

Shiina let out a sigh, "Every time someone is unhappy in any way, shape or form and they're around Yui she's the one who gets depressed. Kind of like you Miyu."

"Shiina I think we should go," Miyu was so grateful to hear Larva's voice. Her smile came back as she turned to face him, the rabbit now on her head.

Larva chuckled, "Shiina you should be the present, you make a nice hat."

"What's that mean?" Shiina asked, his eye widening.

Miyu giggled as she patted Shiina's head, "Come on you two, we cannot be late for Yui's special day."

"I still can't believe this is happening!" Shiina said cheerfully as he seemed to smile.

Miyu nodded as she and Larva stepped from the cabin and onto a path, "I'm sure they had a hard time finding one to help them hold such a ceremony."

Larva nodded, "Do you think they are using a human, Shi or Shinma?"

"I don't know," Miyu answered as they traveled down the path and into the forest. Soon after they entered Miyu transformed the forest into the beautifully familiar sight of the Crimson Realm. This made the travel time lessen.

Shiina kept looking from Larva to Miyu and then back to Larva. What must they think of this event? If only he could use his sight at will he would like to pry into their future. He wanted to see if there was a child for them. Hell he wanted to make sure he could warn them if anything bad would happen. But what he just didn't know.

They reached the lake and Yui and Miyu greeted each other with a hug. Larva and Nagi exchanged a handshake, neither of them really got along. Larva was very impressed with the work Ranka had put into the beautiful white and soft blue Kimono that Yui was wearing it hugged the figure of the girl very well and while Yui stood beside Miyu, the dress almost made her more of a lovely sight than Miyu, almost. "She looks lovely," He commented to Nagi.

He nodded and smiled, "Ranka works wonders. She will be here with Ichiro and Sen-Jui soon." He looked at the two vampires who seemed deep in conversation smiling and giggling on occasion. "I hear that you and Miyu have become quite the item at last?" Nagi looked back at Larva who nodded.

"We have shown our love, yes."

"So I'm guessing we will come to your union in a few weeks?" Nagi smirked in a way that made Larva feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure we could pull that off as safely as you and Yui can." _No matter how badly we want to_, he thought. It was hen that he realized Miyu was looking at him and he looked down so his gaze met hers.

"What's wrong, Larva?" She asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Nothing is wrong Miyu. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

He smiled, "My dear, that for now is a secret."

"You and your secrets," she teased before stealing a kiss from him.

A few moments later Ranka came into view with Ichiro and Sen-Jui and all of them where dressed in their best. There was no need for a feast or presents at this union, just the union itself. Yui and Miyu where near the beautiful lake talking with one another while the others talked together.

"I'm so nervous, Miyu!" Yui said as she bit her thumb.

Miyu smiled and put her hands on the shoulders of her Yui, "Yui. Nagi loves you dearly and I know how much you care for him. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Yui smiled, "Thanks Miyu."

Miyu was about to say more but stopped and a look of worry took form on her face. She took her hands from Yui's shoulders and looked around, her eyes slowly widening.

"Miyu?" Yui asked as he looked at her.

But Miyu's attention was on the trees and the forest itself, "No way," she whispered and then looked to Larva who in turned regarded her with a masked face. It was then that the group became silent and looked between the guardian and her protector in wonder, something was wrong.

It was then that a large hand shot up from the ground taking hold of Yui's waist and lifting her high into the air. She screamed and Nagi ran to the Shinma or Shi who dared touch her. But Miyu was one step ahead of him her flames already engulfing most of the arm she jumped into the air and caught Yui before she fell and then gave her over to Nagi. The creature that had grabbed her now stood in full form for the group to see. Ugly was an understatement this had to be a Corpse Shinma.

Its head was the skull of what one could only guess was once a dog with the body of a fox and too many skeleton tails to count. Parts of the Shinma's skin were torn off and Miyu could see the muscles and organs in various places. The creature made a large gurgling rare before stomping down onto the ground, causing several trees to fall and everyone to scatter. Miyu landed in a tree and glared at the Shinma, _how dare you interrupt Yui's special day!_ She thought as she created fire in her hand. Something tugged at her kimono so she looked down expecting to see Shiina or Ichiro but instead a large dog shinma starring into her eyes.

"Get away from me!" Miyu screamed as she threw her fire at the Shinma, causing it to whine out in pain and fall back to the ground. Then more dog shinma began to appear around her she jumped into the air to get out of the circle but they only went after her. Larva was at her side in moments working with his scythe and she in turn with her fire. Soon they where on the ground again, fighting the large pack of Shinma who had decided to ruin this day for Yui and Nagi. Ranka was by them soon and the three of them stood back to back and fought the shinma, Miyu's fire, Larva's scythe, and Ranka's own special powers.

The shinma fell one by one until the whole group stood facing the large shinma who had first attacked them. Miyu stood in front of the others with Larva just behind her she looked at the Shinma and asked, "What possessed you to dare attack the protectors of this realm when we are all gathered as one?" There was a deep anger in her voice.

The creature said nothing it just stopped its paw down in front of Miyu who didn't move. However the next thing it did was spray some kind of dark fog into the air so no one could see. Miyu felt Larva's hands on her shoulders and held one with her own, she looked at the fog with narrowed eyes and then a scream filled her ears. Yui's scream. The fog lifted and Miyu's mouth dropped at the sight in front of them.

Yui had been thrust onto the pointed branch of a dead tree, her blood dripping from her wound and into the lake, causing it at once to turn red with the blood. "Yui!" Nagi screamed as he ran to her with Miyu hot on his heals. But it was too late. The branch a priced threw her left lung and part of one of the main arteries of her heart. Yui the Guardian of the Lake, Hunter of the Shi, friend to humans, vampire daughter of Miyu, Miyu's sister and in many ways her clone had been killed.

Then the sound of laughter rang threw Miyu's mind, a laugh she knew and hated. Turning on the spot and looking into the sky Miyu saw the one thing she didn't want to see, "REIHA!" She yelled up at the Ice Shinma smirking down at her. Everyone elts, save Nagi, looked up with looked of anger and sadness.

"Reiha," Ranka said, "this is low, even for you! Yui posed no threat to you or any of us in the upper levels!" Anger was the sound that came from Ranka.

"She may not have posed any danger," Reiha replied, "But with her dead there will be no one alive to bring Miyu back to life after she dies." The smirk on her face turned malevolent.

Miyu's voice rang out with a new level of hatred, "Your revenge has consumed you Reiha. You've just made your grave!" She flew up at Reiha who in turn shot her ice at the others before they could follow her, caging them in an ice dome with no way to see out. Larva beat at the ice with his fists, he had to see what was going on the ice was too thick to see threw or hear what was going on out side. Miyu needed him.

He could see the light of Miyu's fire just above him and he heard the cries of attacks and pain. Then there was silence and odd unnerving silence. He didn't like it. The silence was broke by Reiha's laughter and then the ice was gone. Larva saw Reiha and the dog Shinma where gone but where was Miyu? Then Ranka's scream was his answer.

Miyu was floating in the lake, her blood and turned the lake bright red. Larva's eyes widened as he ran into the lake and swam over to Miyu, lifting her into his arms. Large scars greeted his eyes, first on her cheek than across her chest. Blood soaked her kimono and his hands and the ribbon in her hair was gone as was her life. Larva kissed her lips and held her small frame close to him, tears of blood running down his cheeks.

Miyu, the Guardian of Japan, the hunter of Stray Shinma, the love of his very being was dead.

The End

Note: Sorry it took me so long I was trying to figure out how to have Miyu and Yui die. I realize the chapter went fast even though it took me forever to write but I didn't know what elts to do in the story. If you want answers to questions, (ex. Was Miyu pregnant?) you have to read Flame of the Guardian's Soul because the questions may be answered there. It's also there that you will see/read the fight between Miyu and Reiha.


End file.
